mafia boot camp
by vampire Queen 2525
Summary: When you are a member of the mafia family you need to be strong, ruthless and canning, but when you are one of the heirs you need to be untouchable, ruse and unbeatable, so as the head of three mafia families DON CARLSILE needs to make sure his next successors either girls or boys will be ready to take from him when the time come, which leads him to start a boot camp to train them.
1. prologue

NOTE:

This is my first story in here, I will be using twilight characters but they will be human and not vampires my story will be about a mafia family, their relations and life, there will be some violence in this story so if you don't like it don't read it, it simple, I apologize in advance if there is some mistakes in grammar and if you want correct them but please do it nicely and don't be rude, also I will be adding a lot of original characters to this story and they are completely from my imagination.

This is all for my first note, enjoy the first chapter which will be a prologue to the story and give me your sincere comments and reviews.

The meeting room was chaotic all the people in there were speaking at once, it was a long time since the DON summons them, and the fact that he chooses this time of the year was disturbing to most of them, usually he holds those meeting in the first months of every new year and not in the beginning of summer.

Suddenly the room grows quit and everyone in the meeting room stood up as a form of greeting to the DON, after he took his seat at the head of the meeting table the others sat as well in their designed chairs, they were anticipating what he was about to say, after what felt like hours but in reality was mere minutes he finally spoke:

-"I know a lot of you are wondering why I am holding this meeting today, well as you all know the last years were very difficult especially our last war against our enemies, we won but the price was high we lost a lot of our members and when I say members I mean ones of the best, but this is not why we are here, the main reason is your children from the reports I get, they are not training hard and they are being lazy, and if they put any effort they do it just to show off, I understand most of you were busy trying to rebuild what we lost but that doesn't excuse us from our duty towards them, so tomorrow morning I want all of them in my mansion at nine sharp in the morning not one minute late am I clear?"

All the attendants nod their heads in agreement, even if they don't know the reason behind his request they can't question him and they have to submit to his orders, after he was satisfied with their silent acceptance, he spoke again in his cold and dismissive tone:

\- "that is all, you can leave apart "Jasper", "ALICE","EMMET","Edwared" I want you to stay behind"

After the room was cleared, the DON spoke again:

-"Tomorrow I want you to pack clothes for the next three months you will be the instructor in the camp I am planning to put the children through, I will take the ones that are fourteen and older, "Jasper" I want to teach the physical discipline, I give you my permission to use corporal punishments to make them cooperate I know they are planning their vacations and won't make it easy on you to train them, "Alice" you will be there to give them medical support and help "Edward" to teach them everything about new tech and all the methods they need to learn about survival in hard situations in other words you two will work on their mental discipline, "Emmet" all I am asking from you is to teach them how to land a punch for heaven's sake, I want you to give me a program by the end of tonight stay together and plan it, also I want you to call "Tina" I want her to join you"

Until that point everyone was in agreement with his orders but when he uttered his last words, "jasper" spoke with a hint of disapproval in his voice:

-"are you sure about that, you know she doesn't have a lot of patience with people, let alone a bunch of hormonal teenager"

"Carlisle" gave them one of his rarest smiles and said:

-"I want her there as intimidation nothing more, I will make her promise me not to kill anyone, don't worry, I know you can do the job perfectly but she is something else and will be great help for you, you can leave now and start your meeting"

With that they left the room, each one of them in their own thoughts.

So this is the prologue, what do you think will happen in this camp?

There will be love stories and relationships between the characters.

Give me your opinions and if anyone has suggestions don't hesitate to PM me.

Goodbye until next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am back this is my first chapter, I hope you will love it, I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes, I didn't edit it yet so you can pinpoint them but do it nicely and not rudely.

ENJOY READING!

Chapter1:

After their meeting with Carlisle, they went to another room and start planning the camp that will take place in the next twenty-four hours; they were silent for about an hour until Alice broke the silence saying:

-"I think we need to study the files of each one of our trainees, this way at least we can know what to expect, even if some of them are our own children or nieces and nephews"

Jasper smiled at her and said:

-"my wife is right we need to know things about the brats we will spend three months with"

Emmett cleared his throat and said:

-"don't forget my son is one of the "BRATS" you will spend time with"

-"well for me they are all the same and I know they will make it very hard for us they are not the easiest teenagers to deal with"

Alice giggled and said teasingly:

-"don't be mean to them Jasper, I am sure Tina will do the job properly"

He leant closer to her and pecked her lips:

-"I can't make promises, I will be nice as much as I can but that doesn't mean I won't give them hell"

Emmett laughed this time and said:

-"I think I agree with you, even my son is not an angle and he will give us a run of our money, and to be honest I am excited to torture some young boys it won't be a piece of cake"

For the first time since their banter started Edward cleared his throat and said with a bore tone:

-" I think you should forget about torturing people and let us do our work because I am not spending my night here with you listening to your arguments"

Emmett laughed and said teasingly:

-"someone is eager to return to his wife"

Edward rolled his eyes and turned to Alice and said:

-"can you please start reading those files so we can finish this day, it is already 20:00 and I am starting to get agitated"

-"we know he needs to go home and get rid of the tension" Emmett said with his eyebrows raising suggestively, this time Edward threw his pen at him but Emmett caught it and continued smiling goofily.

Alice gave them a fond smile and start reading the first report in front of her:

-"well the first one in my list is Christian Cullen he is 17 years old and will be the oldest in our group the son of Edward and Bella, I think we all know him he is very athletic and competitive but he doesn't put the effort in what he does but a little bit of motivation will do him good"

Jasper smiled evilly and said:

-"don't worry I will give him all the motivation he needed"

Anyone who don't know the man would shudder at his smile but the people in the room knew him well so they just shook their heads and resumed listening to Alice who started reading again:

"Next his sister Diana, she is 14 years old, like her brother she is strong and have a good grades and unlike her brother she works hard and try to improve so I don't think we will have problem with her apart from working on her confident because from what I have here sometimes she doubt her abilities she is a little timid and shy, Now we have Emmett twins Carl and Eric well they are 16 years old , they are the strongest we have in the physical department, but they have a little bit of problems in their academic works which we will try to improve and also they need some discipline regarding their crazy behaviors…."

Emmett interrupted her again and said protesting:

-"hey they have no problem with their behavior they are a little wild and I won't allow anyone to break their sprit"

Edward and Jasper were trying to suppress their laughter while Alice said smiling:

-"sorry bro, but those reports were made by the DON and I am just reading his comments and advices about the work and the improvement we need to make with kids"

-"and let me tell you something Emmett he expect IMPROVEMENTS and he will be there to witness the final test so don't forget that our asses will be in the fire line"

Alice started reading again to avoid any more argument:

-"know there is Lily Emmett's daughter she is 14 years old, her physicals are powerful just like her brothers but let's say that her will is unbreakable and she has problems with following orders which can be deadly in our world"

Edward smiled and said:

-"I like this girl very much when she set her mind on something it is near impossible to change it, what can I say? She is Rosalie's daughter after all"

Alice just smiled and resumed her reading:

-"Nicholas my baby is next, he is 14 years old, and from the boss's report he is impressed with him but he said that we need to make him improve his teamwork and break his high ego because he will never succeed in our world if he can't make allies and work with people"

Suddenly Alice groaned and stops reading; Jasper looked at her with concern and said:

-"what the matter honey?"

She face palmed herself and said in a whine:

-"Jasper I think I found the real brat, we will be training "Brad De Rossi" Isabella's son they are our allies from Italy, usually I love all kids and don't judge them, but he is uncontrollable, he thinks he is the best in everything, he even challenged Christian a lot of times and every time he loses but he doesn't seem like the type who learn his lesson, but the DON wants him there and I wish to god he have a solid reason for that because in the report all he said is "TRAIN HIM HARD AND MAKE HIM BETTER""

Emmett said with an evil gleam in his eyes:

-"don't worry Alice one session with me and he wouldn't have the energy to even speak"

-"the next ones are Jacob's sons Aiden and Matt they are also twins, they are 15 years old, from the report they are good boys and are good in both the physical and academic sides they are the best at shooting and fighting hand to hand so we shouldn't have any problems with them, from our allies in Germany we have Cain 16 years old and his sister Camille 14 years old the report doesn't say much apart from their bad tempers they are good, so gentlemen this are our trainees for the next three months, by tomorrow morning we will have their medical records and everything else concerning them"

-"I think we should call it a night, tomorrow will be a long day, goodnight to you" with those words Edward strode from the room followed by Emmett , Jasper and Alice lingered behind them for a few seconds, Jasper kissed his wife on her forehead and said smiling:

-"aren't I the lucky one to have my wife with me for this hellish months"

Alice smiled at him and said in a mock reprimanding tone:

-"you know that the only thing stopping Bella and Rosalie from joining them is the fact that the two of them have babies in home to tend to their needs, so don't be cocky about it"

He laughed at her statement and kissed her deeply this time, after a few seconds they broke apart and headed out of the rooms with their hands entwined.

The next morning came too fast for Bella's liking, she was currently lying down beside Edward who was still sleeping, today she will say goodbye to her husband and eldest children for three months, she know she will visit them in weekends but that doesn't mean she won't miss them, it was the first time they will be away from each other for such a long period.

She felt as Edward stirred beside her and brought her closer to him he spoke in a husky voice:

-"good morning dear, why are you awake at such hour, isn't it a little earlier for you to be up, I know you didn't sleep well yesterday with Renesmee's crying"

-"it is 7 am and I need to start breakfast so you can leave to your damned camp"

He chuckled at her childish reply and said:

-"I know you are not happy with me leaving but it is necessary darling and I promise I will call you every day"

He brought her even closer to him and kissed her lips passionately and said in his sexy voice:

\- "How about we spend what we have of time with each other so you won't miss me so much"

With those words he climbed on top of her and they start making out.

By the time Bella and Edward went downstairs the kids were wide awake and waiting for their parents to join them, even Chris who was a heavy sleeper was there with his sister who was holding a bubbly renesmee, they were very nervous about the events of today that they couldn't sleep properly.

After they ate their breakfast and made sure that their bags were packed with their things, they bid goodbye to their mother and little sister, and went to the car to wait for their father who will take more time to do the same, Edward hugged his little daughter and kissed her forehead, then he gave Bella a strong hug and kissed her lips deeply and affectionately, when they broke from their kiss he said:

-"I will make sure you will visit us every weekend and don't worry I made the security more tight than usual, you can always visit Rosalie and hung out with her, if you need anything don't hesitate and call me right away or call Carlisle and he will provide you with whichever you need"

She smiled at him and said reassuringly:

-"don't worry about us I will take good care of me and the baby, be careful and comeback safe with our kids"

He kissed her one more time and strode towards the waiting car; he got in and gave the order to the driver to start moving, after fifteen minutes of silent drive they finally came to the front of Carlisle's mansion, after the guard let through the front gate they came to a halt in front of the main door of the massive home where they found the other members of their family or other ones who will be joining them, Chris and Diana went to the group of kids while Edward headed towards his siblings.

He was greeted by Emmett's comment:

-"you make it in time brother, I thought you will be late saying goodbye to your wife"

Jasper and Alice smiled at their bother's comment while Edward h just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

-"where is Carlisle? I thought he will be waiting for us ", Edward asked confused when he didn't saw the DON.

-"he is not here, there was an emergency yesterday and he needs to handle it himself, he left word with Henry his belter that he will visit us in a week" replied Jasper.

-"well I think we should get going the bus is waiting", said Alice with her usual smile.

-"any idea where this camp might be?" asked Emmett.

-"Carlisle said it will be a surprise to us, no one knows but the chauffer if the bus and don't even try to ask him he won't answer you", Alice answered her brother's question.

-"by the way I called Tina last night and she won't be available until the second month of the camp, she have some kind of business" added Alice.

They smiled at the word business because usually Tina's business involves blood and losing body parts from the part of her clients.

After they were sure all the kids were in the bus they started their journey towards the unknown, after four hours from endless empty rout they saw a clearing then came to their view three tall buildings and a large compound, here the four adults in the bus groaned, "Lily" asked:

-"what the matter why do you look like you saw a place from hell"

Alice spoke with her usual calm demeanor:

-"this is the camp where you will be staying for the next three months"

Jasper smiled evilly and said:

-"or in other words the hell where you will be staying for the next three months"

Most of the kids gulped in fear, they knew jasper were a serious man and don't joke around so his words were true and what they will face would be hard, Nicholas knew his father was stating facts and their stay here won't be a walk in the park but he was indifferent and will pass any obstacles, while Chris wasn't really interested in this camp at all so he put back his head on the window and closed his eyes, Emmett twins were ecstatic by their uncle's words they really liked challenges and would always welcome them, but the brat of this group like Alice referred to him have another opinion cause he snorted and spoke loudly:

-"what do you know about this place to say it is hell, I bet it is the first time you came here so don't speak about things you don't know"

The kids were shocked at his words they knew Jasper was a strict man and one who doesn't tolerate stupid outbursts while the adults shook their heads and thought at the same time "WRONG MOVE KID".

Jasper walked slowly towards the kid and said in a low cold voice:

-"you are on my list boy so watch yourself and more preferably watch your mouth I don't want to wash it with soap on our first day here" he stopped talking and pinned every teenager with his icy stare:

-"this is go for all of you, if you want to survive this camp, don't piss me off"

After his words everyone was silent even Brad didn't dare to say anything, Jasper took his seat and sighed:

-"we didn't even started and I am tempted to punish this boy, when he returned to his home he will be either a good boy or a dead boy, I won't tolerate a brat like him"

Edward and Emmett didn't answer him, in fact they were amused, they know jasper well to know he will make his words true by any means and at the same time were feeling sympathy towards the kid because they know he will suffer immensely. Alice hugged him and kissed his cheek in an attempt to calm him which worked because he hugged her and kissed her head.

After another fifteen minutes they were unloading their baggage and putting it on the ground in front of them, when everyone was ready Alice spoke in a gentle tone:

-"welcome to our summer camp, you will be staying here for the next three months, well like you see there is two buildings one for girls and one for boys the other one is for us so I suggest you go and start unpacking of course after you chose your rooms everyone will have his private room but you will share bathrooms".

Before the kids start moving Jasper spoke:

-"you have 20 minutes to finish unpacking and change to your gym clothes don't be late or you won't like the consequences"

With that they start running to their respective buildings, Emmett chuckled and said:

-"you are doing great job bro, you get them moving I think we don't need Tina after all"

Jasper smirked and said:

-"don't think for a second that a bunch of teenagers will give me shit and I will take it smiling"

With that he grabbed his bag and strode away, Alice shook her head and followed him.

Twenty minutes later all the kids were standing in line and waiting for the instructor to speak, like always jasper spoke first in his intimidating voice:

-"well in this camp there are rules that will be followed by you all of you will call us 'sir" and "madam" and there is no exception" when he said the word exception he glared at Brad and then resume talking with an evil smile:

-"your day will start at six in the morning and when I say start at 6 am I mean you will be awake and ready to start your day with your rooms clean and beds made, after an hour of breakfast you will start conditioning with me, we will stop when I feel like it"

-"then we will do a session of shooting and sparing with me it will take about 2-3 hours depends on your hard work" Emmett spoke next.

-"then you will have you lunch and one hour rest, then you will start an afternoon class with me and Edward, we will teach you about technology and new innovation, our class will be fun and you will learn new things" Alice said smiling and trying to make them feel at ease.

-"Also you will learn how to control your emotion and other psychological prospects" added Edward.

"Any questions?" asked jasper coldly.

All of them shook their heads immediately and watched with complete attention as Jasper spoke while smiling evilly:

-"good, so ….RUN"

This is my first chapter I hope you will like it.

Please give reviews and your opinion about my story.

What do you think will happen next?

Will they survive jasper evil ways?


End file.
